Bleeding Nature
by LovingJasperHale
Summary: *Original* Vampires & werewolves roam the world in secret packs, hunting each other. Chris the centuries old vampire royal has set his sites on sweet were Kara who is fighting her own personal battles in her pack, including the suspicion of being hunted.
1. Prolouge

_His dark features at home in the twilight, long jet black hair constricting his angled face, fury charged eyes striking those who dare to interfere. Anger that consumes his form erupts into his actions. Two needle sharp canines slipping through his gum, my heart leaps._

"_You promised me!"I cry in betrayal._

_I catch a fading look of regret flash through his features, too quick that it hurts me more than this physical torment._

"_It was a promise I should never have made," his husky tone floats along the breeze._

_I cringe, was this just a game of cat and mouse for him?_

_Did it ever really mean anything?_

_Warm, unforgiving hands grope at me imprisoning me further, as tears cascade down my cheeks. I fight for escape and know it's too late as his final blow hits my failing form._

_My heart shatters and my body is not far behind._

_The weight of my eyelids crash down like thunder, they drape over my sightless eyes. _

_Then, I am falling._


	2. The Beginning, An Introduction To Were

Fire erupts and burns out skin with blistering warmth; huddled near the camp we all await the arrival of Conall our alpha.

Rested next to me in the circle are Bethany and Lupa, Faolan's dark brow crested directly across from me as he snickers in pride.

Tonight is the first wolf moon of the year, marking the traditional ceremony of coming of age, where the younger pack members make the transition into full adult werewolves, becoming part of the Luna cove pack.

Faolan staring begins to unsettle me as it looks as if he was sizing me up as prey.

"I want some of that." Bethany slyly says in my ear.

I shelter all thoughts of Faolan that way as quick as I can but a few images slip through the metal bars I build in my mind. Bethany had always had a sweet heart for Faolan, what I like the call the bad wolf of our pack.

Rebellious and reckless did not even begin to cover the stunts he has pulled over the years, and those are only the ones I know about. To most people he would look of 17 years of age with great build, midnight hair framing green eyes with flecks of gold.

A curious fact of the were world, is that each pack has their own characteristics that spread through the generations as we are paired together with our pack mate at the yearly storm and snow moon in November. The Luna Cove pack traits include green or blue eyes and dark hair.

The transition of human to wolf is not what you are lead to believe by the media in the world today. There are so many myths and rules that seem to come common place, which by our opinion keeps them from discovering us easily but I still find the stereotype quite hideous.

Yes, we do change on the full moon but we are not limited to this as when the need arises our wolf genes will sense our need for the wolf to be present, allowing the transformation to happen.

We do not hunt people or animals, we do hunt for invading supernatural's that have outstayed their welcome or who have become a danger to Luna Cove.

I can't say myself what the transformation is like as we all have to wait until the age of 16, upon the first full moon we will change for the first time in the company of our pack mate if they have changed first or in the company of our alpha.

Two months until I will be in Faolan's place, the wait seems like forever since we have been preparing for it since we could walk but I can wait those extra few months easy because I am quite scared of the transformation.

There are seven of us who have yet to be paired or transitioned.

Faolan, Bethany, Serena and Lupa are all beginning the change tonight with the alpha as their companion.

There are rumors that the first pack mate to transition will be given the name of their mate before the pairing ceremony as they will be able to protect the other in their most weakened state.

A dense silence falls over the area; the only sound pouring through the hallowed night is that crackling of fire and the splintering of wood as they burn.

A lone wolf, the color of midnight, with a streak of white across his ear dips through the circle and settles into the middle.

Shifting back to his human form, the ceremony begins.

Looking back, I would recall the hunters eyes staring and I believe this night was the first, I saw him.


	3. Legend & Legacy

Conall looked at us each; he gave me a slight smile and continued on to Bethany, my heart warmed at his attention but we both knew it was dangerous to expose ourselves to any potential threats that might wander and spy on the ceremony.

Conall is my only living parent; my mother was killed a few years after I turned ten by two assassin vampires. It is a dark night I do not like to remember, I do though however have difficuility forgetting the caped figures with swords the length of my arms fraying them at my mother while I ran to find my father.

By the time I made my way to our summer house, Conall was already in wolf form and snarled at me to hide, it is a curious thing that his vocals do not translate to English in wolf form but I can understand their meaning perfectly, it was something my parents had said I would understand in due time.

My father never made it in time, the one peace they did leave us was the chance to bury my mother and send her wolf spirit free. It is strange that the vampires, whom have knowledge of our afterlife beliefs that they would leave her in a state where she can still regain peace, as I have been told by thousands of lone wolves that pass through Luna cove that they try their best to destroy any chance of peace and regeneration as possible.

I shake myself visually and earn a look from Faolan who still can't seem to keep his eyes of me, so I snarl.

The change starts when we turn sixteen; it is not completed until 17. We do not turn partially or anything like that but we find ourselves becoming more wolves by nature and attitude.

This catches Conall's attention and he whips his head around to Faolan whom immediately cannot meet my father's eyes. Satisfied with his tactic my father picks up a pouch and hands an item inside to each member who is finishing the transformation tonight.

"Tonight, we welcome four full adults into our pack. It is a hard night for each of you, but beautiful nonetheless. We have a gift that our William has past onto us from many thousands of years ago and in honour of tonight we will recount the story of the first were." Conall's voice radiated from the circle, his power evident in his town.

"Faolan, as the oldest tonight it is your turn to recall the tale."

Conall hands Faolan a red glass which is customary to our traditions, the glass holds a sort of secret liquid that only the pack master is privy to, it allows the drinker to emerge themselves in a tale and relive it for themselves.

Faolan settles darkly onto the tree stump in the middle of the circle, his green eyes are gone, covered by glassy gold that sends a chill down my spine.

"The story of our creator begins with William Wilson who at the time was a young lad of seventeen. He lived with his four brothers on a farm where they produced live stock and milk. In these times the threat of attack on livestock was so severe that each brother had an outpost on every side of the farm."

"Loaded with shotguns, they felt themselves brave and didn't do their job properly for many nights. It didn't become apparent to them until half of their livestock was slaughtered when they awoke. The brothers vowed to remain awake that night and 'deal' with the predator. "

"The brothers found themselves surrounded by a fearsome lone wolf whom both bite each brother on the right arm under the hunters moon which we celebrate tonight. As the brothers lay nursing their wounds they heard the howl of the wolf in the hallowed night."

Conall nodded at me to continue so after many times of beinging told the tale, I continued.

"For many months the brothers were in hell as their wounds did not heal but seem to fester. Each night on the full moon the deadly howl coursed through the farm. Only one brother, in his ill condition decide to venture out to see this beast that had mortally wounded him far worse than any normal wolf could."

"It was that night that William set the tone for our legacy, fire was standing just outside the gate to the homestead.

'What have you done to my brothers and myself?' William demanded.

The wolf inched further towards William who himself did not flinch away in fear.

"Fire, the wolf told William of his many plans of the world and explained that through blood all of the Wilson brothers were bonded to the spirit wolf. After most of the night, there were tales told and promises made that we ourselves are not aware, William is the only one who knows the truth, they were bonded.

Fire stepped forward once more directly into William and he disappeared. At the end of the night when the hallowed moon returned to its hidden place, William found his brothers healed and working on the farm.

William's bond with Fire had allowed his brothers to heal. They continued their lives as much as we do today with every full moon he would become the wolf and he would commune with Fire."

A snap of a branch brought me back to the time and I whirled around looking for a source. A flash of blackness whips past my eyes and I swear it is an assassin but Conall shakes his head, knowing my fear.

Spooked I have aroused the awareness of the others sitting near me.

"William's descendants contracted the legacy through his blood and all became part of our legends. It is said by some elders that once in a full hunters moon, the spirit of Fire can be seen wandering through the world, communing with the wolves he has created and it is also said that upon his intervention it is possible for him to pass into another." Conall finished with a spooky tone.

"Of course no one has seen Fire." Bethany says outright.

"Not one of our generation but my grandfather did use to tell of a lone wolf that would appear to be only as a spirit that would come to him in his dreams." Conall explains.

Faolan who has just awoken from his plight into the mind of William and experienced all that was recounted is covered in perspiration, the smug smile clear off his lips.

"It is getting late little ones and I'm aware some of you are beginning to feel the wolf take hold in your system, I think it best if we are on our way." Says Conall.

As Bethany and Lupa rise I give them a quick hug, Lupa surprises me with a quick kiss on the lips. I am started, Lupa winks and disappears with the others among the trees.

Conall comes forward and embraces me with a kiss on my forehead, "You be good, stay indoors tonight." He warns.

"The wolves don't scare me." I say, cocky.

"Not yet." Is all he says before leaving.

Faolan lingers behind.

"What?" I say, annoyed at his ever present staring.

"Stay indoors." He says forcefully.

"Don't try and scare me."

He steps closer with much force and I notice that his eyes are still glossed over.

Gripping my arm he says, "Don't be so foolish, we are not the ones you should be afraid of."

Faolan stares into my eyes for a few moments before a tear leaks down my cheek, his grip chocking the blood from my veins.

Startled he let's go and disappears through the bushes.

I rub the spot where I know there will be bruises, so much for the warming weather allowing me to wear shorter sleeves, I scowl at him.

I feel suddenly vulnerable out here on my own in the darkness so I run home and lock the front door.

Hours pass and I light candles to warm myself, the howling begins at 1am and I cannot feel the need to sleep.

I awake an hour before the moon sets to hear scratching coming from the front door, I peer through the peek hole and see a wolf, the size of a man with chestnut fur scratching at the door.

My heart pounds and I run upstairs to dad's room and hide in his wardrobe.

That wolf is not one of our own, our fur is dark and I have never seen a chestnut coat before in all the years I've been the daughter of the Alpha.

Horrible feelings swell in my stomach as I feel the sun rise and the sound of the door, stops my heart.


End file.
